My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Derpy Hooves
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Chaos and terror spread through Manehatten when a gigantic Derpy Hooves comes stomping through the town, she means no harm, she just wants to explore, but she can still step on somepony if they get in her way, nopony knows how she got so big or how long her harmless rampage will last, but there seems to be no stopping the cheerful giant.


My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Derpy Hooves

It was morning in Ponyville and everypony was just getting up. At the Ponyville Post Office, a very special pony showed up for work. She was a gray pony with a yellow mane, her cutie mark was bubbles and she had her eyes crossed. She was Derpy Hooves, a very special pony who was sometimes clumsy, but was very sweet and lovable.

She put on her mailbag and began delivering mail. She put some mail in a mailbox, the pony of the residence came out to retrieve the mail, but she saw that Derpy had given her the wrong mail. The pony quickly stopped Derpy and returned the wrong mail to her, Derpy looked through her bag and found the correct mail. Derpy handed the pony the correct mail and apologized with an embarrassed grin. The pony said there was no harm done and she went back into her house with the correct mail.

Derpy managed to deliver the rest of the mail to the right addresses and she returned to the post office to sort mail that was coming into the post office. Derpy sorted the mail, but another pony came in and saw that she was sorting the wrong mail. The pony complained to her and told her to do it right. Derpy apologized and she paid more attention to her sorting. When she was finished for the day, it was time for her to get off work. As she left the building, she crashed into the wall, she was shaken up, but she was okay. Derpy said, "Goodness, clumsy me." And she left the building.

Then Derpy found out that Neo was putting on a concert in town, she always loved seeing him perform and she thought he was an amazing boy. Derpy bought a ticket and went to attend the concert. There was a crowd of local town ponies gathering at the stage that Neo was going to perform on. Neo's friends stood in front of the crowd along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders so they could cheer him on. Derpy stood out in the middle of the crowd next to Lyra and Bon Bon. The concert began with Neo coming out on stage and he started performing heavy metal songs. The ponies watched Neo sing and dance and they moved their bodies along to the melody of his songs. Derpy was really enjoying the concert, but then she started to go off into her own imagination.

In her imagination, ponies were walking around the streets of Manehatten, just doing regular activities and everything appeared to be normal. Suddenly, there came the sounds of heavy footsteps and the ground began to shake. Everypony looked around and seemed confused by the impact, then the footsteps got heavier and the ground shook powerfully after every step. Then a shadow loomed across the street and a gigantic pony peeked around a building, it was Derpy Hooves, and she was GIGANTIC. She appeared to be 100 feet tall and she towered over the city.

She peeked around the building and said, "Peek-a-boo." Everypony began running for their lives down the street and Derpy came out from behind the building and she began stomping down the street. She looked around at all the ponies running around her as she stomped and she smiled at everypony, every step she took shook the street and she didn't even realize how powerful she was. Derpy took a step and nearly crushed 4 ponies, she stepped on a street sign and crushed it like a soda can.

She continued stomping down the street and she even said hello to everypony. She really didn't mean any harm, she was just looking around and was curious about the city. Despite that she was enormous, she was a friendly giant pony and she even said, "Excuse me." Everytime she crushed something or nearly crushed a pony.

Derpy continued stomping down the streets and she smiled at everything, she seemed to enjoy being a giant pony and she just kept on stomping down the street. Derpy stomped over to a spot where a group of tourist ponies were, they stared at the gigantic pony in amazement, Derpy stopped where she was, she looked at them with a smile and said, "I'm big." Then Derpy continued stomping down the street, then she looked ahead of her and she saw a muffin shop ahead of her, she said, "Muffins, yummy."

She stomped towards the muffin shop and everypony in the shop heard her massive footsteps and felt the ground shaking. Derpy stopped outside the shop, towering over it, then everypony ran out of the shop and ran around her massive hooves. Then Derpy picked up the muffin shop, she opened her mouth and she poured all the muffins that were in the shop into her mouth and she ate them all up in one gulp. Derpy loved muffins and she always wanted to get her hooves on them whenever she could.

Then Derpy continued stomping down the streets of Manehatten, ponies were still running around, trying not to get stepped on. Derpy stomped down the street past a row of buildings, and as she stomped, she swished her tail and her tail knocked over 5 of the buildings, destroying them completely. When she saw what she did, she chuckled, made an embarrassed grin and said, "Oh silly me, I'm so clumsy." Then Derpy looked at all the tiny ponies she towered over and said, "Please excuse me, I just don't know what went wrong."

Suddenly, Derpy heard a female voice saying to her, "Derpy, Derpy, hello." Derpy looked over and saw Lyra and Bon Bon standing next to her, She had been in her imagination this whole time and she was now back to reality. Derpy asked what happened and Bon Bon said that the concert was over. Derpy looked around and saw that everypony was gone and Neo was no longer on stage. Bon Bon asked Derpy if she was feeling okay and Derpy said she was feeling fine, she's just been off in her silly little world in her imagination.

The End.


End file.
